It Started Out With A Kiss
by dotty dru
Summary: I bet you anything if I kissed you, you'd want more. Sound interesting? You'll have to read more then!
1. It Started Out With A Kiss

"**I bet you anything if I kissed you, you'd want more." Hmmm what do you thinks going on in the lab? I know I have other multi-chapter fanfics that need finishing but I honestly couldn't resist writing this one. Enjoy!**

"Booth," Brennan whispered into her partner's ear as he slept. She tried to stand up, but his arm reached round her waist and pulled her back over to him. She looked over to check that he was actually asleep and he wasn't just winding her up. Sure enough he was asleep. They must've fallen asleep while working late. "Booth, wake up," she said louder, trying to pull his arm from round her, but he was too strong. She stretched over and grabbed a cushion from the other end of the sofa to hit him with, but he tightened his grip around her waist so that the cushion flew over his head. He grunted and shifted again, turning her to face him. "Wake up, Booth. I'm not joking anymore," she ordered. He still didn't move and she let out a frustrated sigh. Booth tried desperately not to smile. _I can't believe she still thinks I'm asleep _he thought _I'm going to have some fun with this_. He pulled her closer so that their noses were squashed together. "Booth!" she yelped. He stroked his hands up and down her waist. "Booth if you don't stop that right now you're really going to regret it," she warned him.

"Aye-aye captain," he smiled, letting go of her and standing up. She fell off both Booth and the sofa and hit the floor with a thud.

"Booth, I'm going to kill you!" she shouted, lunging at him. He lay back across her desk so that she fell directly on top off him.

"You know Angela could walk through that door any minute and you know exactly what she'd think of this," he teased. She was about to get up when said artist burst through the door, completely ignoring the two on the desk.

"You need to see these shoes. I'm trying to decide between the silver and the black," she rambled.

"Angela," the partners said, still in their position on the desk.

"I don't even know why I'm asking you because you probably won't care anyway, but it's worth a try. After all…"

"Angela!" they both shouted, gaining her attention. She spun round to face them and her jaw dropped.

"Angela, what are you staring at?" Zack asked from the doorway. Upon noticing him, the artist dashed over and covered his eyes with her hand as if he was a little boy.

"Next time, you might want to lock your door," she winked following Zack out of the room.

"Thanks a lot, Booth. You just had to shout Angela."

"You shouted her too. If anything I think you wanted her to jump to conclusions," he teased. Brennan climbed off the table and gave him her most angry glare, the one reserved only for him. "Oh come on, Bones you can't resist me and you know it."

"Can't resist you? I can easily resist you."

"I bet you anything if I kissed you, you'd want more."

"I was just about to say the same thing to you," she laughed. He gave her a small sadistic smile before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a strong kiss. "Booth, what are you doing?" she asked as she kissed him back. She was just starting to enjoy it when he pulled away quickly. He headed towards the door and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.

"Still think you can resist me, Bones?" he gave her a wink and opened her door.

"Wait, Booth. What do I win?" she asked, chasing him into the lab. Angela walked up to them both in order to listen to their conversation.

"You honestly think you're going to win? Right, winner gets to spend a night doing whatever they want with the other. Loser is the first to give in. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good," he held out his hand and she shook it. Both turned and went in opposite directions, leaving Angela stood in the middle of the lab, totally gobsmacked. She turned on her heel and ran straight for her friend's office, in hope to get an explanation. When she reached the door Brennan was sat typing at the computer as if nothing had happened.

"Uh, care to explain what just happened?" Angela asked, perching herself on the desk.

"Booth kissed me."

"But I thought you were only joking around in here before," she replied. She managed to get the whole explanation from the scientist without her even looking up from the computer. As soon as she'd finished talking, Brennan was attacked by her very excited friend, who insisted on hugging her.

"Your first kiss, it's so cute," she laughed, sitting up straight again.

"I've kiss men before, Angela."

"I know, but this is Booth. As in, you and Booth kissing. How are you going to win the bet?"

"I don't know. It shouldn't be too hard."

"I have some ideas with I am more than willing to share with you."

"Sure, whatever," Brennan shrugged and continued to type.

"I just need to make a phone call," she slipped out of the door and pulled phone out. "Booth, hi. I heard about your little bet and Brennan won't let me help her win, so I figured you might want a hand. Great, I'll call you later," she hung up and smiled. _Some people are so gullible _she thought, heading back to start her mission.

**Okay, I'm having a vote. Who do you want to win and what within reason do you want them to spend their day doing? Bear in mind that it's only a T. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Kiss Of Fire

"**Bones, you can't do that in public." Sound interesting? Well let the games begin! I liked everyone's opinions on what should happen and I'm taking them all into account. Enjoy!**

"You two lunch, now," Angela shouted through the lab, interrupting Brennan and Booth's argument which had seemed rather pointless as it was about vegetarians and how the latter thought they were insane. The partners turned to see the artist pulling Hodgins out of the lab by his arm.

At the Diner

The four of them sat there as if they were in a posh restaurant, which may have had something to do with the fact that Angela persisted on shouting "waiter." The dull silence was broken by the so-called waiter bringing their coffee over. The artist winked at her friend.

"So how's the case going?" she asked, more to Booth than to anyone else. She stifled a laugh as she saw Brennan run her hand up and down her partner's leg underneath the table.

"It's um you know…scientific," he replied, trying desperately not to let Angela notice anything was wrong.

"Scientific?"

"Yeah, it's full of um science."

"So this is the first case where science has been involved? Because it seems to me that there's a lot of chemistry in the lab," she said. Hodgins looked up from the menu he was reading and raised an eyebrow. She mouthed a few shut ups to him and he complied. They turned back to the couple on the opposite side of the table and as soon as Brennan was distracted, Angela winked at Booth. He slid his arm slowly behind his partner and rested his hand on her backside, giving it a light squeeze. She grunted quietly.

"Everything okay? You look a bit flushed," Angela asked. Inside she was desperate to smile, but she knew she'd give everything away if she did.

"I'm fine," the scientist gritted her teeth and reached for the glass of water in front of Booth. Angela's eyes widened and she wondered if her friend was going to do what she thought she was. _No, she would never do that. Not even for a bet _she thought. Casually, Brennan flicked her hand against the glass knocking it onto Booth's lap. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologised, grabbing some napkins. She reached down and started to dry where the water had spilt.

"Bones, you can't do that in public," he whispered.

"Then move your hand."

"No."

"Then I'm not moving mine," she shot back. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she wasn't an expert but it sounded like someone was trying to get her attention. She turned her head slowly to see her boss stood right next to her, arms folded and eyebrows raised. Both Brennan and Booth moved their hands quickly away and tried to look like they'd just been stretching.

"I'm not going to ask. Just get back to work when you're um done here, Dr. Brennan," Cam requested, turning and walking to another table. Angela and Brennan started giggle before giving each other a quick high five.

"Why the high five?" Booth asked, continuing to dry himself off.

"Because you're in trouble with Cam," Brennan sighed contently.

"But she's your boss."

"But she hates me anyway," she replied. He had to admit her argument was good and she had in fact beat him this time, but he wouldn't let that put him off. Brennan was probably relying on him to give in first, because she could hide her emotions. However she would soon learn just how wrong she was.

"Dinner," he said. Everyone looked at him curiously, including Angela who in fact had already planned this with him.

"Me?" Brennan asked.

"No, Hodgins. Yes, of course I mean you. Dinner at my place, seven thirty don't be late," he suggested, leaning closer with every word. She nodded in confirmation and he stood up to leave.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" she asked, pretending to be hurt that he hadn't thought of it first. He sat down again and leaned in closer to give her a slow passionate kiss. Angela and Hodgins sat opposite them just smiling, it had taken long enough for the latter to understand what was going on and she felt she would still have to explain the rest. Brennan stood up and moved across so her partner could get out.

"So, we'll need a whole new approach tonight. It's a good thing I'm free to help you," Angela laughed once Booth was out of earshot. Under the table she sent the agent a message saying exactly the same thing.

"I never thought I'd say this, but what should I wear?" Brennan asked, settling back on her seat. _This is going to be fun_ she thought and she couldn't suppress the smile that she had been holding back.

**Don't worry, I don't think vegetarians are insane, I was just having the very same argument with my friend today. Did you like it? What do you think they should wear? What should Booth cook? I'd like to have your ideas. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. And Then He Kissed Me

**Here you go! Another chapter. I've been quite bust trying to figure out which stories I need to update so sorry. Enjoy! **

Brennan inspected herself in the mirror, frowning at her friend's outfit choice. There was no point in arguing. The only way she could win this bet was to listen to everything Angela said, which, she had a feeling, she would regret.

"You look amazing. Now remember what I told and have a good time," the artist giggled forcing her friend out of the door.

"Ange, you can't throw me out of my own apartment."

"I can and I just did," Angela shot back. She stuck out her tongue and slammed the door. She waited until Brennan had got to her car before running over to her computer screen. She smiled as she watched the webcam that Booth had pointed at the dinner table. _Pure genius _she mentally congratulated herself.

At Booth's

Booth looked through the peephole in his door and smiled, before letting his partner in. He had to admit he was rather surprised at her choice of outfit. She was wearing a short, blue, halter-neck dress that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Sorry, I'm not dressed yet. I wasn't expecting you to be so early," Booth lied. He had just gotten out of the shower and all he was wearing was a towel round his waist. She gave him a disbelieving look before entering. "I'll be out in a minute," he added walking off down the hall. In the centre of the room there was a table neatly set for two. As she sat down the lights flicked off and she became aware of just how many candles surrounded her.

"Don't you think this is a bit of a fire hazard, Booth?" she laughed as he entered the room.

"I believe it's called romantic."

"Well, do you find candles arousing?" she asked. He resisted the temptation to laugh and just shook his head in response. He swooped towards the kitchen and came back with two plates of pasta. "How did you know I liked pasta?"

"Everyone likes pasta. And anyway, you seem like the kind of person who would appreciate foreign food."

"In other words, you asked Angela?"

"I asked Angela," he laughed. He felt stupid that she'd figured it out, but at least he had a chance of winning this bet. They ate their meal slowly, catching each others seductive glances or occasional winks.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Brennan asked as he started to clear the table. He raised an eyebrow. "If Angela told you what to cook, then she will have also told you what to do after the meal," she smiled as he nodded slowly.

Meanwhile

Angela sighed and sat forward to see the computer screen better. Both of the partners exited the view of the webcam. The artist smiled and stood up. Booth had arranged breaks so that she could go to the toilet or get something to eat. "Who knew men could be organised?" she asked herself. She dashed round Brennan's apartment and sat down just as the couple returned on screen. _Perfect timing _she thought, throwing a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

At Booth's

"I can't believe you did that. And your whole family saw it?" Brennan laughed settling herself on the sofa. Booth nodded and pressed a button on the TV remote. He waited to see her expression as the credits started. He sat down next to her and tucked his arm behind her, pulling her nearer so that they were ridiculously close. Neither said anything and just watched the TV. "The Lakehouse?" she whispered.

"It's about waiting…for the one you love," he replied. He turned to face her and brushed his nose against hers.

"This is an awfully feminine film for you, Booth," she raised her eyebrows.

"Angela chose it."

"Just as long as you don't have a thing for Keanu Reeves," she laughed. He leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss growing deeper and more powerful with every second. "Booth," she pulled away.

"What?"

"The film's only just started and according to a certain artist, we're supposed make out after the film."

"I suppose."

"Unless you can't resist me?" she teased. He mentally kicked himself but pulled her close, so that she was leaning against him nevertheless. A phone ringing interrupted the movie. Booth jumped up and grabbed his phone, knowing exactly who it would be.

"Booth, are you completely stupid?" Angela yelled from the other end.

"What have I done, now?"

"You forgot the wine."

"I don't have any wine, Ange."

"Go to your fridge. There will be three bottles of red wine."

"Three?"

"Yeah, if you get her drunk she won't be able to resist you," she pointed out. He barely had a chance to react when she hung up. _I_ _shouldn't _he thought, pulling the bottles out of the fridge. _But it's oh so tempting. _

**Will he or won't he? I want to know what you think, so please review!**


	4. Kiss The Girl

**I decided to be nice and give you another chapter quickly. Enjoy!**

Angela sat up on Brennan's couch and checked the time. It was 7am and she was already awake, what was the world coming to? She waved the computer mouse and the monitor lit up. Just as she'd suspected, the room was empty. She clicked off the webcam and opened a word document.

_The Loser is the first person to say the exact words "I can't resist you." The Winner's prize is a whole day to do whatever they want with the Loser. And both competitors will receive a reward of the competition host (Miss Angela Montenegro). Good luck and remember no cheating ;)_

She finished typing and smiled at her work. Seems fair, well sort of.

At Booth's

Brennan rolled over in bed, attempting to get back to sleep. She was just getting comfortable when she collided with something. Or was it someone? She opened her eyes and rubbed her head, looking over to her side wearily. All of a sudden her eyes focused and she became aware of the form next to her.

"Booth," she gasped. "Booth, wake up," she shook him.

"What is it, Bones? Wait a minute, Bones?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Uh I don't know and I'm not all too sure I want to."

"Well, that's nice," he said to himself. They lay there for a moment, thinking for any possible sign that nothing had happened. Both knew what had happened, even if they couldn't remember. "Um, Bones?"

"What?"

"We're late for work," he whispered. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight, giving him a questioning look. He nodded and sat up. "Angela's going to love this."

"Booth, turn around," she ordered.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"I'd prefer to think otherwise. Now turn around," she requested. He complied. From behind him, he could hear her dashing round, picking up clothes before slamming the bathroom door shut. She wasn't sure exactly how she knew where his on suite bathroom was, but that was the last of her worries. _I slept with Booth _she thought to herself as she started to dress. A small smile crept onto her face. _Why am I smiling? This was supposed to be a bet, nothing serious we weren't supposed to go this far. _She continued to get dressed and cursed loudly every time she fell over.

"Bones, are you okay in there?" he asked through the door.

"I'm fine."

"It's just I never knew you had such a colourful vocabulary."

"I'll show you colourful," she burst through the door, knocking it into her partner. She barged past him and hurried into the living room to find her shoes. Booth finally entered the room fully dressed with a large smirk on his face. "It's not funny, Booth. I can't find my shoe," she said, waving on of them round. She searched through all the cupboards and stopped at the freezer. She opened the door and glared at her frozen shoe.

"Why is your shoe in the freezer?" Booth asked, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"I don't know."

"And I have a feeling I know why you don't," he replied. She spun around to see him holding three empty bottles. "I gathered we were drunk last night, but three bottles." As he said the words he could hear Angela in his head _get her drunk and she won't be able to resist you_. It was worse than he'd thought.

15 minutes later

The partners pulled up outside the Jeffersonian after a very awkward journey. As soon as the car stopped Brennan got out and ran straight to her office, trying to get her lab coat on as soon as possible. She hurried up to the main platform and resumed her position at the examination table next to Angela. Hodgins was the first to actually speak to her.

"Dr. Brennan, I don't mean to be rude, but it doesn't look like you're wearing anything under that lab coat," he laughed.

"Yes, I am."

"That wouldn't happen to be the same dress you were wearing last night, would it?" Angela added.

"Yes, it is."

"The exact dress you wore on your date with Booth last night?" Hodgins teased.

"Yes."

"Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Fine, I slept with Booth, but I'm sure you'll get over it as soon though you are all very mature people," she yelled. She spun round and bumped straight into said agent. With a huff she set off back to her office. Hodgins and Zack just stood there amazed.

"I thought we were just teasing her. I didn't know it was for real this time," Hodgins explained. Angela just grinned and congratulated herself. After all only she knew what happened last night.

**Angela is an evil genius and I want you guys to help me decide what happened. I already have an idea, but I just want to hear what you think. Please review! **


	5. Kiss The Rain

**Quite a long chapter really, but I felt mean for not updating loads of my fics! Enjoy!**

Brennan, Booth and Angela walked towards the elevators in the Jeffersonian, arguing again. Once they got in the elevator Angela suddenly got an idea. "Okay, I'm not going to tell you what happened, yet. I'll leave you two to talk things out for a while," she said quickly, diving through the closing doors. The partners just glared at the door for a moment.

"How are we supposed to talk things out when we don't even know what happened?" Brennan asked. Booth was about to answer her when there was a loud clunk and the lights went off.

"What happened?" he said.

"The elevator broke."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Oh, you were talking about last night?"

"No, I meant why did the elevator break?"

"Oh," Brennan answered. She sat down on the hard floor and leaned with her back against the back wall. The agent quickly followed suit. After a moment of silence, Booth finally felt ready to talk, but was interrupted by Brennan's cell phone. "Brennan."

"Hey, it's me. Where are you?"

"Ange, we're still in the elevator."

"I left you there two minutes ago, why are you still in there?"

"It broke down and we're stuck," she explained. She could tell that Angela was desperate to laugh on the other end. "So, now would be a great time to tell us what happened," she hinted, glaring at Booth as she said the words. Needless to say, she was furious when she found out about the webcam and she hated to admit it, but she was only angry because she hadn't noticed. Or thought of it herself.

"I think I'll pass on that one, but I will call you back after I've told someone about the elevator," she replied, pleased with herself. Without another word she hung up and the elevator was once again, left in silence.

"So, what do you think happened, Bones?" Booth asked, reminding her that he was still sat there.

"I think we drank too much and fell asleep while we were helping each other change. Why what did you think?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to decide whether it would be such a bad thing if it did happen."

"Booth, this was only supposed to be a bet and it got way out of hand."

"So, you didn't want it to happen?"

"I don't think so," she replied softly. Booth felt sick with guilt, she didn't want it to happen and he was the one who got her drunk. He'd practically raped her. The guilt was on a whole new level now, it had evolved into panic. What if Angela told them that something happened and that Booth was the one who got her drunk? Brennan would never forgive him. He rubbed his head in an attempt to relieve some of his headache. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm trapped in elevator with you, why wouldn't I be okay?" he laughed, lacing his fingers with hers. He had to distract himself somehow. She smiled and looked down at the floor.

"You drank a lot last night," she pointed out.

"Not nearly enough," he whispered in her ear. He started to kiss her neck before moving along her jaw and up to her lips, smothering her with powerful kisses. He pulled away again and left his forehead leaning against hers. They just sat and smiled at each other for a moment, until the elevator dinged and they heard the doors open.

"Hello, I see you two have talked things out," Angela beamed from the doorway.

"Well planned, Ange," Booth grinned and gave Brennan a quick kiss before standing to face Angela. "Are you going to tell us what happened now?"

"I will tell you each a story about last night, you have to decide between you which is the fake story," she explained. She picked up her bag and marched off towards Brennan's office. "Brennan, I'll see you first," she shouted back.

Brennan sat at her office desk with Angela sat on the desk in front of her. She glared at the artist for a moment before her friend felt willing to speak. "Last night, you were both very drunk, because I told Booth that if you were drunk, you wouldn't be able to resist him," she started.

"He got me drunk, so I'd sleep with him?"

"Not so you'd sleep with him. Anyway, let me continue with the story. When Booth brought out three bottles of wine, you didn't want anything to drink so he started drinking. After a while of mild flirting you joined in the drinking too. When you slept with him, he was more drunk than you," she finished. She clapped her hands and hopped off the desk, leaving the office.

"That explains why he has a worse hangover," Brennan sighed to herself, "but I haven't heard both stories yet, so I can't decide anything."

Angela walked up onto the balcony above the lab and sat at the table opposite Booth. She smiled and watched contently as he prompted her to speak. "Last night, you got drunk," she started.

"Yeah, I know that."

"But you got drunk after you slept with Brennan."

"So we were both sober at the time?"

"Yep."

"Surely we wouldn't just jump into bed like that."

"You were flirting and flirting is the mild word for it," she grinned. She could see that he had been watching her closely all through the story, as if it was an interrogation. One thing she knew was that there was no way he would be able to tell whether she was lying or not, he'd just have to hear the other story. She clapped her hands again and stood up. "You two need to decide by the time I get to work tomorrow or I'll never tell you," she added. And with that, she left.

**Which story do you think is the fake one? In your review tell me who you think she told the truth to. You will find out in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Shut Up And Kiss

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was struggling to decide what to write. Here you go, this is what happened and I'm sorry it's short but I'm already working on the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Angela, I think I know which story is true," Brennan shouted as she ran through the doors of the Jeffersonian. Booth rolled his eyes and lagged behind her.

"Bones, its 8am. Angela is never in on time, let alone early," he pointed out. She nodded and ran to the artist's office to check anyway. The door was locked. "Why don't we go get breakfast?" he suggested.

"Because I'm not hungry."

"It was a rhetorical question, Bones," he sighed, pushing her back out of the doors.

At the diner

"Do you think she's actually going to tell us the truth?" Brennan asked, tapping her fingers nervously on the table. Booth just looked at her and smiled. She was getting so worked up over such a little thing. Well, it wasn't actually so little.

"I think you need to calm down a bit," he laughed, reaching for her hand, "does it matter what happened either way?"

"We can't work like this."

"Angela and Hodgins manage it."

"I refuse to share a storage closet with you," she laughed. She took a sip of her coffee and looked up to the ceiling. They spent the next few moments in this comfortable silence, each imagining what a relationship with the other would be like.

"Anybody in?" Angela laughed, seating herself next to Brennan. The partner's hands separated immediately. "You decided on a story yet?"

"The story you told me was the truth, it's the only logical option," she rushed her words.

"Is that what you wanted it to be?"

"That's beside the point."

"Well if it is then I'm sorry to disappoint you. You were both sober. So shut up and kiss," she laughed, standing to leave. She managed to get to the door without being shouted. As she turned back she saw the expressions on their faces; that was the last thing they expected. "I said kiss," she shouted back. She opened the door to the diner and headed towards a familiar car.

"How did it go?" Hodgins asked, opening the door for her to get in.

"All is good with the world or will be until they start arguing again."

"As long as we have the closet, I'll be fine," he gave her a quick kiss and started the car.

That night

"Now that this has happened, who's Angela going to play matchmaker with?" Brennan asked, turning to the man in bed next to her. They both smiled. "Poor Zack," she laughed. She lay her head back on Booth's chest and sighed, closing her eyes. It was long before they snapped open again. "Who won the bet?"

"I don't know. Ange never showed us the rules."

"But you have to admit you can't resist me."

"Fine, I admit it. I can't resist you."

"Good," she replied kissing him on the nose, "because you just lost the bet and tomorrow we will be doing whatever I want to do." She jumped out of bed and grabbed Booth's dressing gown from the chair. He just glared after her. _Let's hope she has some sense of what fun is _he thought to himself.

**Again, I'm really sorry. What do you think of my decision? Next chapter is the final one so I'm looking for ides for how they should spend their day. Please review! 3**


End file.
